


The Odd Get Together Of Yuri Plisetsky's Parents!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omega Verse, im shit, im so sorry, im trying ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sweet fic of how our salty boy's parents came to concive him!





	The Odd Get Together Of Yuri Plisetsky's Parents!

She had first seen him at the ice rink, a young boy skating alone, clutching onto the rink wall for dear life. "Papa, Papa! Do you see him? Look how cute he is!" she had whispered to her father excitedly, squirming slightly as he held her close. "I do see him," the man chuckled "he is very cute, you're right.". "I wanna go say hi!" she giggled and was gone just like that.

That simple greeting had changed her life forever

It had been years later since she had seen the young boy and after awhile she had stopped thinking about him. That was a lie. She thought about him every day. 

Vera was now 14 years old. She had presented proudly as an Alpha, her shoulders a bit broader, her jaw a bit sharper. Every Omega had told her how wonderful she smelled, her pheromones supposedly the scent of apple pie. Omegas and Betas threw themselves at her left and right as the bore their necks in a feeble attempt to mate. She had always declined politely. She always had that young boy in the back of her mind, replaying the memory of their greeting on a loop some days.

She had only been eleven then when she introduced herself to the young boy. He was a frail thing, his hair fair and wispy, his eyes the colour of a sapphire. He had introduced himself as Mikhail Popov, smiling shyly as he shook her larger hand. That was the last she'd ever seen of the boy. Every day since then she had visited the ice rink, silently hoping that Mikhail would be there. She had even gone as far as to ask the workers at the rink about him. They said that they hadn't seen him since either.

Vera walked into the same ice rink she had walked into all those years ago. She sat down on the bench, beginning to take off her trainers when she stopped- she smelled something... sweet. She inhaled deeply and then it hit her-

There was an Omega going into heat. Here. At the rink.


End file.
